A Violent End
by mr234scott
Summary: In the epic conclusion of the "Cordscratch trilogy" we learn that a resistance has been created that are trying to avenge Vinyl Scratch. Will Scott and the Mane 6 be able to defeat them or die trying. Rating may change between chapters.


**IT IS FINALLY TIME, yes its here the final story in the cordscratch trilogy. Sorry that this chapter is a few days late but here we are, 2 months damn time fly's by. Anyway, when we last left off Shinning was giving Scott his medal but was sadly assassinated. Here we go.**

BANG

It happened like dropping a glass cup, Shinning was shot by a sniper through the chest. He fell to the ground dead, everypony screamed in terror. Soon another shot rang out finding Scotts side, thankfully he had a bullet proof vest on, it broke a few ribs. Scott fell to the ground next to the dead royal guard captain, Twilight and Cadence ran to Shinning and began to sob. Applejack and Fluttershy ran to Scott to help him, Scott looked at the raptors (The metal bars that hold up the ceiling) and saw somepony positioned on a metal beam with a rifle aiming and another target. Scott reached in his jacket and pulled out a hunting revolver (44. magnum with a scope, its from Fallout New Vegas) and aimed at the target. He took a deep breath then let out slowly.

BANG

He fired a round into the pony, the pony fell to the ground. Royal guards were now entering, they ran to their dead captain. Flash Sentry stepped out from his fellow guards and keeled to his captain. He took his helmate off and put it on his chest, Twilight wrapped her hoofs around Pinkie and began to sob into her chest. Scott managed to get up with the help of Applejack and Fluttershy and went to the pony he shot. Scott then aimed his revolver at the ponies face.

Scott asks "Who are you and why are you here?"

The pony pulls a pistol out and aims it at his own head, he then yells "VINYL WILL BE AVENGED!"

BANG

He pulled the trigger killing himself, Scott was shocked. Fluttershy ran to Rarity and began to cry in her chest, Applejack was scared to death and Rainbow dash was trying to reflect on what just happened. Scott began to search the pony, he found a WA-2000 sniper rifle and ammo. That's it, he then noticed something that scared Scott. On his Right hove was what seemed to be a brand, it was Vinyl Scratches cutie mark. Scott limped back to Applejack, he then felt his ribs and laid on the ground to rest. Applejack walked over to the guards and told them Scott was injured, a few ran to his aid and took him to get medical assistance.

* * *

**Canterlot Hospital 2 hours later**

After being patched up, Scott was in a bed waiting to heal. He was in minor pain, 4 ribs had been broken and he would be released in a week. A knock came to the door.

Scott says "Come in."

The door opened and in came the mane 6 and the princess's.

Applejack asks "How ya feelin?"

Scott says "Could be better."

Celestia asks "We searched the pony that assassinated Shinning. We found a weapon with some ammunition, but on his right hove was a brand that was Vinyl's cutie mark."

Scott says "I know, I searched him before I left. Before he shot himself he said Vinyl shall be avenged."

Luna says "We have reason to believe that there is some sort of resistance. Ponies who are trying to avenge Vinyl."

Scott asks "Do we know who their leader is?"

Celestia replies "Yes, her is Jazz Party."

Scott was dumb struck, he asks "Wait, say that again."

Celestia says "I know its hard to believe, but your daughter Jazz Party is the leader of this resistance."

Scott couldn't take it all in, he says "No, y-your lying."

Luna says "I'm sorry Scott, so so sorry."

Scott yells "NO, SHE IS NOT EVIL!"

Applejack says "Calm down honey, please."

Scott calms done a bit and says "I, just can't believe my daughter sent an assassin after me."

A tear streamed down his face, he continues "I remember when she took her first steps."

He began to sob aloud now, full on into his hooves crying. Applejack walked to hims and wrapped a hove around him pulling him into a hug. He cried into her chest loudly. This made Twilight and Pinkie cry together and Fluttershy and Rarity cry to. Even the princess's let a few tears go. Rainbow dash was another story, she was gone.

**Alright, so chapter one. What did everyone think, let me know in the reviews. So there is a resistance wanting to avenge Vinyl Scratch, holy shit. Where the hell is Rainbow dash, all these questions will be answered in the next chapter, see you later.**


End file.
